Born Of Eternal Night The Dark Elves Come To Steal Away The Light
by solsticecrittendenvivaldi
Summary: Malekith's soldiers capture young and terrified Solstice Crittenden-Vivaldi, and take her to the already infuriated Lord of all Svartalfheim, and of the dark elves. MalekithxOC oneshot OOC Malekith


It was hard to tell the time of the day in the mother ship of Svartalfheim Dark Elves where she was kept. She was afraid to close her eyes just for a second, let alone sleep at first and still after so many weeks she isn't comfortable doing so, for all she sees it's nightmares… or her home so she would each time wake up to the same cold floor. Sleep was the worst form of mockery. Walking around was safe only within the room radius, her captor's clever device adorning her neck made sure of that, a light but deadly collar. At first her captors would come rather often, mostly to have a look at the creature and have a laugh. She didn't care any longer what they would say or do. Their leader, Lord Malekith, was watching those interactions sometimes, hardly ever interfering unless matters went out of hand. She was only afraid of Malekith at first but in course of time she found it harder and harder to look into the ruler's cold, devoid of emotion eyes without unease. When nobody was around, she was left to her thoughts and soft singing. She used to sing a lot as a child but not so much when grew up. Being captive made her return to this occupation to spend time, so she was singing now… …Captain! Captain! I will do your chores I will warm your cot at night And mop your cabin floors Scold me, hold me I'll be yours to keep The only thing I beg of you Don't make me go to sleep… …in all my dreams I drown… "Do you hate me?" She stopped singing and immediately turned around. The Dark Elf was standing in his full armour and watching her with interest, in a half-relaxed pose in the doorway. She was grateful for the semi-darkness that would hide her embarrassment, or so it seemed to her. The Elves had some kind of a feast, she could judge by the smell of alcohol entering her confinement. She didn't expect such a question and didn't reply, instead she backed off a little. "You surely must by now, Child." Malekith added before she managed to say anything else, covering what was left of the distance between them in long strides. She didn't dare to look him in the eyes because she was afraid that they would betray too much of her personal conflict. He was standing too close to her than usual. But lying to the Ruler was useless, experience has taught her before, and she answered how it really was: "Hate you, Lord Malekith? Hardly. You and your people are only trying to survive, just like the rest of us. I can't blame you for that." She blurted the words out, her heart raced… This wasn't a normal conversation, or usual circumstances. Malekith didn't comment at first, only stepped even closer until she couldn't cower from him, and forced her to look at him holding her chin in place. Her eyes met his glowing blue ones. The whole thing made her tremble, she was afraid but at the same time his touch was something her body enjoyed more and more lately… she could only hope he wouldn't notice her reaction… "You're hiding something from me, Child. Like thoughts of escaping and gaining freedom." That last word, he spat at her. His touch was rather harsh now. He pinned her to the wall with the other hand. "You will tell me everything you hide!" he nearly screamed at her. That's where the slap would follow, so she shut her eyes to take it, be over and done with to just be left alone in a temporary peace… but the blow never followed. "Answer me, Child." She opened her eyes, swallowing hard. The Elf looked slightly amused though still irritated. "Answer. Now. I have little patience for your games." His stare was demanding and angry to match the voice, though collected this time. She allowed herself to breathe. Her shoulder hurt now, and she couldn't bear any of this. No more. "Why don't you end my life?" She simply asked her tormentor. He was surprised by her words but never let his steel-like grip lose. She swallowed again and continued, prompted by his intent gaze, "You despise us, right? So why? Why do you make me… why won't you, just… end it, even now? That's all I want this Christmas." It was 24 of December, away from her friends and family, all on her own and an excuse for a dinner, hardly a celebration, she just knew that. And the feelings she should have rather given to someone who could be the love of her life or at least a husband of two years, not… Tears started rolling down her cheeks of their own accord. She felt exhausted from the ordeal and the heartache for the wrong man. She hated herself for crying in front of him. But Malekith wouldn't let go of her, his whole posture commanded her to speak, and she had to comply… "Freedom is the last thing on my mind… My Lord." His look upon hearing these words changed from disbelief to something else she couldn't tell. "I admit, I am afraid of you, but who wouldn't in my place? …but I can't hate you… I …never…" she stated with a trembling voice, her cheeks got slightly flushed… 


End file.
